Love The Way You Lie  Quinn and Puck
by arreyellewebb
Summary: Of all of the stuff they've been through together, they both know that it all comes back to this. They love each other. They always have and they always will. And they can try to ignore it all they want, but they just can't avoid the truth. Quinn/Puck.


{*Okay you all. I really hope you like this one! I think it turned out pretty good though. I noticed I hadn't written antyhing that had to do with Glee in quite a while and felt the need to write a little something. The idea came to me so randomly... I was listening to Love The Way You Lie part 2 and I was just like 'Puck and Quinn!'. I had to write this for you all and I hope you like it as much as I do. (: Anyway, Just in case, when it looks like _**this**_, it's Quinn singing. When it looks like **this**, It's Puck singing. When it looks like _this_ it's a memory. And when it looks like **this** it's both of them singing. Enjoy! Make a great day (: - Ariel*}

_**On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
**_

Quinn sang to the Glee members in front of her. She was really singing to Puck and she kept steady eye contact with him the whole time.

_She's running and there's no where to go. No where to turn. No where to hide. She doesn't know where he is, and at the moment, she really doesn't care. Her only instinct was to run. To run and run until she can't run any longer. Now, she realized that if she kept running, she might run herself into the very thing she's running from. _

_Her second instinct is to hide. She keeps running as she looks around for a place to hide. It's dark outside but she can feel the heat of the orange fire burning behind her. Even though she's probably a good five blocks away from it. The street is wet as she runs down it, and no one is around. Everybody seems to be back at that house. The house that was burning everything she loved, right this second. _

_She couldn't help herself, she looked back. _

_There were a few buildings in the way but she could clearly see the birght orange flames over top of them. She stopped and turned around so she could watch the flames eat at each other. She knew she had to keep going, but for a moment, all she could think about was what she'd left behind, all material items back in that house, and all of the memories..._

_She's brought back to reality by a hand touching her shoulder. She whips around and she sees him._

_"Quinn, we've gotta go." He said, and then he reached down and took her hand. _

_**but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind**_**  
**  
_And it was that affection, that companionship, that helped her pick her feet up from the ground, and clutch his hand tighter as she ran away with him. Away from the house, and away from the creature lurking there. _

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie**_

Puck is watching Quinn quietly as she sings the song that describes their whole relationship. He takes the opportunity to jump up and join in.

**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get em  
**

He looked over at Quinn. She was standing a few feet away from him, staring at him with those beautiful hazel eyes. Her hair was down - which was odd because she had cheerios practice today – and the soft sandy blonde curls softly tumbled over the shoulder of her cheerios uniform.

He remembered how she looked the other day as she screamed at him. The way she had traded her nice dresses and cheerio uniforms for blue jeans and a T-shirt. The way her beautiful blonde hair had been up in a sloppy bun, and her eyeliner had run down her face as she cried. When Quinn got really mad, she cried. And she cried a lot that night.

**Now you're getting freakin' sick of lookin' at em  
You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em  
Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
You push pull each other's hair  
Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em  
So lost in the moments when you're in em  
It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both  
So they say it's best to go your seperate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over  
But you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane**

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie**_

_It was time. She knew he was coming for her. And she knew he would come now. It only made sense. After all of the ignored phone calls and her avoiding him at all costs, she knew that he was steamed and ready. _

_Puck had told her not to worry about him, that if he came anwhere near her or their home, he would 'take care of him'. But she just couldn't do this with him. Not when he was worried about Parker._

_She told him she had a craving for the special sausage from the shop two towns over. She told him to take his time and be careful. Told him to stop and pick up some french fries from burger king on his way back. She pasted on a smile and pretended everything was fine. She told him while he was gone she would paint her nails or watch a movie. Made it sound casual. Made it look casual so that the stranger lurking in the bushes by their house would be sure to see it. _

_Puck rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath, but followed her directions as he left the house and got into his car. She watched him drive down the street, and then braced herself for what would happen next. _

_She heard the back door handle jiggle and she turned around quickly to face it. She backed up against the counter and crossed her arms, a gesture meant to look tough but just another way of her protecting herself. The door opened and Parker appeared through it._

_He looked different from the last time she had caught him watching her. He had dyed his hair in an attempt for her not to notice him as he watched her. He watched her a lot. He watched her as she climbed in the car so Puck could drive her to school. He watched as she went to get the mail each morning. Hell, he'd even watched her as she and Puck had moved into that house together. _

_Quinn gasped slightly and glared at him intently. He just stood there, watching her, and she returned his stare with a glare of her own. After a while, he tok a step forward and opened his mouth to speak._

_"Hello Quinnie," He said, smiling at her. She felt sick, like she would throw up all over him and that stupid smile on his face. She felt her stomach hollow and she began to feel nervous. She chastised herself briefly for sending Puck away when she obviously would have been better off letting him kick Parker's ass. _

_Honestly, the guy creeped her out. She felt she had reason to feel this way, especially by the way he looked over every _inch _of her body with his eyes whenever they talked face to face. She could see the lust and the sick want in his eyes and it made her body tremble uncomfortably. _

_"What the hell do you want?" She hissed, making her voice sound threatening and defensive. He stepped forward again; she mentally calculated about ten feet between them. He was getting closer and closer. _

_"Aaaw, Quinnie, don't be like that, Baby," He cooed, stepping forward once again. She gritted her teeth and her hands were clutching the counter top so hard it hurt. _

_"Don't call me that." She bit out through her teeth, "Get out of my house." She demanded, standing up straighter and pointing at the door. _

_He walked closer to her, no longer inching, but walking until he was only about one or two feet away. The closeness made her feel nauseous. She didn't move though, standing her ground. _

_"Now you know you don't want me to do that," He reached up and touched her chin. _

_"FUCK OFF!" She screamed, "Get the HELL off of me!" She reached up and slapped his hand away. _

_"What the fuck is going on here?" They both heard a voice and turned to see Puck standing in the front doorway. He slammed the door and walked toward the two. He looked between them for a moment, he saw the way Quinn's face was pale and how her face was clearly uncomfortable and angry. He saw the redness of Parker's hand from where Quinn had slapped him. _

_Puck pushed Parker away from Quinn in less then a second. He placed his arm against the other man's chest and pushed him up against the adjacent cabinets, slamming the mans head against them. _

_"Get out of my fucking house!" Puck sneered menacingly, he could see the blood seeping out of the back of Parker's head and looked behind him at the broken glass cabinet. He smirked and violently shoved the man one more time, before letting him go and watching him scramble for the front door and throw it open. Before he left he turned around to speak one more time. _

_"You'll regret this. This **isn't** over," He huffed before sprinting out the door. _

_Quinn and Puck were silent for a while after Parker left. Puck was staring at the door and Quinn was staring at Puck. After he was sure Parker was gone off to bother someone else, Puck turned to Quinn. _

_"What the **hell** was that?" He demanded, throwing his arms up and staring at her accusingly. _

_"He **attacked **me!" Quinn yelled, refusing to give up the fight, even before it started. _

_"Really? Well you were pretty close to your 'attacker' don't you think?" He retorted._

_"Really? Maybe that's because, oh I don't know, he **ATTACKED **me!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. _

_In a weird way, this is what she was waiting for, ever since Puck had found out about Quinn's stalker, they ad sort of danced around each other. They never said what they really meant and never talked about how they felt. Quinn felt that what they had now, it wasn't really a relationship. It wouldn't be a relationship until he grew up and showed some type of emotion, and if it takes a fight to get the reaction, and emotions, she wants, then so be it. _

_"Maybe you should stop being so damn un-trusting!" She cuts him off before he can retort._

_"Un-trusting? The hell are you talking about? I trust you plenty!" He defended himself. _

_"Oh really? Is that why you came back? Why you never left in the first place?" She challenged._

_"I needed gas money!" He retaliated. _

_"Puh-lease. You're always looking down at me, like I'm not worth trusting. Of course you are fucking crazy, so maybe that has something to do with it..." She trails off, _This is it. _She thinks, smiling down at her feet. _

_"**I'M **CRAZY? Oh **I'M **crazy? Yeah, says the spoiled brat! Before you moved in with me, your daddy bought you everything you wanted and didn't deny you anything. Hell! He still does! Everytime you don't get your way you go and piss and moan about it until you get what you want. And you know what?" He asks, stepping closer._

_Quinn feels the adrenaline and the anger running through her. She closes the disance, getting right in his face. _

_"What?" She hissed, glaring him right in the eyes. _

_"I'm SICK and TIRED of it. I work my **ass **off to support us. To support **you**. And when I have to constantly worry about your little stalker... I mean, how do I know you didn't have an affair with him and so he decided he wanted more? Maybe he won't stop until he gets it. I don't even know. Because it's not like you tell me ANYTHING!" He yells._

_"Like that's **my **fault! You're **supposed **to support me, when you first asked me to move in here, that was a promise that you would take care of me. So maybe you should MAN UP and do that, for once. You know... I just.. I can't even believe you. Not **only** are you childish and immature, but NOW, you have to nerve to go and accuse **me** of cheating? Do you want me to call up Santana and ask her when the last time was you and her hooked up? Because it's hard for me too, worrying who you;re texting and where you're going. I'm faithful. I've been faithful. Not like you would know anything about that. Maybe I don't trust YOU, Puck, why should I? You never gave me reason to. So stop being a little fucking girl, and **grow up**." She yells right back, letting the venom leak out of her words. She holds her hand up at slaps him across the fac, making his head turn sideways as he takes the blow._

_He lets out an audible gasp and she can practically hear his teeth mesh together. _

_"**DAMMIT QUINN!**" He yelled, stepping back and spinning around from her. He was doing everything he could to stop himself from hitting her. He picked up a paper towel rack from a nearby counter and threw it across the room. They both watched as it flew into a lamp near the front door, knocking the lamp into thousands of tiny pieces. _

_Quinn didn't know if she should be happy that she was finally getting a reaction, or scared of what that reaction might turn into. _

_**Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied******_

They're both quiet for a long while. Quinn is staring at the lamp, starting to get angrier and angrier. Finally letting all of his words, and hers, register in her brain. 

_"Dammit Quinn," He says a little quieter, breaking the silence. "I try so hard. I try so hard to make you happy and to support our family. But it's just so fucking hard. And I'm so fucking tired. I'm so fucking tired of this. Pretending everything is fine and ignoring all of our issues and problems. And I'm just so fucking tired of it." He says angrily, spitting the words out,he couldn't look at her, so he looked down, clenching his teeth. _

_"And you think I'm not!" She screams, letting the anger get to her. _

_"I..." He starts but she angrily cuts him off. _

_"I'm tired too Puck! I can't pretend either. I can't pretend I'm completely comfortable like this. I can't ignore the awkward silences and the awkward feel in the air. I can't act like I'm absolutely fine and pretend I'm not thinking about horrible things all day long. I can't keep telling people that I don't need their help, and denying the therapist my father insists on. I can't keep pretending you're just some other normal guy, because you're not Puck. And you know what, I just... I can't do this anymore." She finishes quietly. _

_She turns around defiantly and opens the front door. Before she can step out he grabs her hand and pulls her back. _

_"Where are you going?" He asks._

_"I'm leaving you," She replies simply. _

_"No you ain't. Come back" He says, gripping her hand tighter. She yanks her hand, trying to pull it out of his grip. She finally claws him hand off of hers and looks deep into his eyes for a moment. She slaps him once again, and then pushes him as hard as she can and runs to their bedroom. She slams the door and locks it, running to the closet and grabbing a duffel bag. _

_"QUINN!" She heard him scream her name as he comes to and begins banging on the door. _

_She puts a layer of clothing on the bottom, then pauses to put some of her most important things on top of them, like her picture of Beth and her picture of her parents. She puts the locket her grandmother gave her in there, and even a stack of love letters from Puck. She adds another layer of clothing on top and grabs a few more things before zipping the duffel bag closed and turning to the door. _

_Puck had been banging on the door the whole time, yelling from the other side. As she finished zipping the bag and turns around, the door gives out. She watched as it flies open, the top hinges broken. On the other side is a sweaty and angry Puck. _

_She turns and runs to open the window. _

_"Quinn. Don't do this." He says. Pushing the door open and walking over to her. He grabs her hands and hugs them close to his chest, before she has a chance to climb out. _

_She pushes him off of her and looks around to make sure she got everything that was most important to her. _

**This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**

_He looks at her again and then looks around at the now plain bedroom. _

_"Quinn... Please. I'm... I'm sorry..." He stutters, holding his hand out as if he wants to touch her again but knows she won't let him. She swats at the air. _

_"I need you," He whispers as she walks past him and out of the bedroom, probably going to get anything else that might be important. He slowly walks behind her, trying to figure out a way to make her stay. _

**run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on,  
two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't nothin you can do about it  
with you I'm in my freakin' mind, without you, I'm out it**

_He runs up to her as she's putting a few picture frames into her duffel bag. He grabs her hand and pulls her toward him, but she bumps into an end table as she spins her around and falls to the ground. She fell hard, from tripping onto the hard ground, and as she starts to get up, they both see the blood on her hands. She'd fallen on the glass._

_There is blood on her hands and her bare knees. They both look down at the blood and she glares up at him. _

_She slaps him, letting most of her strength go into this one and his head quickly snaps to the side. She can see that his cheek is turning a shade of purple. He grabs her hands and shakes her arms. Then he gathers both of her small hands into one of his and holds his other hand in the air, holding his index finger up. _

_"What the fu-" She starts but he presses his finger to her lips, looking around and sniffing. _

_"Do you smell that?" He asks, looking at her curiously. _

_"Smell what? Your asshole-ness? Yeah, I can smell it from Japan!" She yells, kicking his leg and causing him to let her go as he held his leg with both hands. She pushed him once again and this time he falls back and over the couch, falling off and landing on the ground. _

_"No. Quinn... I smell smoke..." He slowly gets up and walks back over to her, looking around once again. _

_"Oh stop it! You messed up! Just admit it. No need to make up fake fires so you don't have to admit you were wrong." She goes on, ignoring him, urging him to keep fighting. _

_"I mean that was just so stupid-" She said but he interrupted her again._

_"Quinn!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look at him. _

_"What?" She said in an annoyed voice. _

_"I smell smoke." He stated, implying she should see if she smelled it too. _

_She began to sniff the air, but it was no use. They both saw the orange in their peripheral vision and looked over to see the cause of the smoke smell. _

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie**_

_Puck grabs Quinn's hand as soon as he sees the fire. He briefly presses both of his lips to hers. She stopped fighting and kissed him back, untensing enormously. He breaks the kiss and starts out the door. _

_He rethinks and grabs her duffel bag, It's kind of heavy but he could deal with it, and yanks them both out the door. As they run down the street from the burning house they hear a voice yell._

_"I told you you would regret it!" They heard Parker say and they both looked back but couldn't see the creepy guy anywhere. They continued to run, and Quinn snatched her hand back once they were a block away. Puck was still lugging her duffel bag._

_He was thinking two things. _

_First, get her safe._

_Second, save the house. _

_It was time to admit it to himself. That house, even though they hadn't lived their but for a few months, had many memories. And if he could get her somewhere safe then he could go back and try to save it. First though, he had to focus on her, because saving the house would be worthless if he didn't get to share it with her. _

_They continued to run and after a while, they began to see smoke rising from the house. He looked back and thought, _this is it_._

_He stopped, grabbing her hand and stopping her too. She let go of his hand and turned to face him, crossing her arms and glaring. _

_"Just... stay here. Or keep running. Keep going down this street, I have to go back, I'll come find you in a few minutes." He ordered, running off before she could object. She watched him go for a while, his white wifebeater disappearing back up the street to the house that was burning to pieces right that moment. _

_She turns around and begins to run again, slower this time. Telling herself it was because she didn't want to fall but she knew it was because she wanted him to catch up._

_She's running and there's no where to go. No where to turn. No where to hide. She doesn't know where he is, and at the moment, she really doesn't care. Her only instinct was to run. To run and run until she can't run any longer. Now, she realized that if she kept running, she might run herself into the very thing she's running from. _

_Her second instinct is to hide. She keeps running as she looks around for a place to hide. It's getting dark outside but she can almost feel the heat of the orange fire burning far behind her. Even though she's probably a good five blocks away from it. The street is wet as she runs down it, and no one is around. Everybody seems to be back at that house. The house that was burning everything she loved, right this second. _

_She couldn't help herself, she looked back. _

_There were a few buildings in the way but she could clearly see the birght orange flames over top of them. She stopped and turned around so she could watch the flames eat at each other. She knew she had to keep going, but for a moment, all she could think about was what she'd left behind, all material items back in that house, and all of the memories..._

_**So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories**  
_

_She's brought back to reality by a hand touching her shoulder. She whips around and she sees him. Puck is covered in ashes and she realized that he had tried to go back and stop the fire. She looks down at his other hand and sees the emergency jar of money they keep in the kitchen. The money she forgot to grab. _

_"Puck, you didn't..." She starts, but he presses his finger to her mouth one more time. He quickly unzipped the duffel bag and stuffed the jar inside. _

_"Quinn, we've gotta go." He said, and then he reached down and took her hand. She follows Puck as he leads her down a side street. She doesn't know where he's taking her but she knows that she'll be safe with him. _

_A few blocks later, he turns around and tells her that he's going back to save the house. She begs him not to go, tells him that their neighbor is a fire fighter and he's probably already over there fighting that fire. _

_She grabs his hand and looks up at him, "Please, Noah. Don't leave me. I'm sorry anout everything I said before and I'm sorry about that stupid fight. It was all my fault... I just wanted a reaction from you. I just wanted to know that you cared enough to... I'm just... Please don't leave." She pleads quietly, turning her face away so he won't see how vulnerable she is. _

_"Quinn, we've been through a lot of shit. And we're going to go through a lot more shit. I didn't leave you then, and I won't leave you later, so why would I leave you now? I love you Quinn. And I guess that drives me a little crazy. What can I say though, you make me do stupid things. Like get jealous, and make me drive all around time to get whatever food or item you name. Or blocking Santana's phone number from my phone" He says, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. _

_She looks up at him in shock. _He cares_. She thinks as she reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. "Thank you" She mutters before pulling his lips down to hers. The dying fire behind them (As, indeed, the fire fighter next door worked to put it out) roared up as they kissed each other with all of the passion in their hearts. _

As the events from the weekend flow back into both of their heads, Puck looks at Quinn and watches the tears slide down her cheeks. He steps closer to her and grabs her hand. Looking only at her as he sings.

**Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time there won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to freaking leave again  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
Just gonna**

_****__**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie**_

They don't even see the rest of the Glee club anymore. They can only see each other.

Of all of the stuff they've been through together, they both know that it all comes back to this. They love each other. They always have and they always will. And they can try to leave and try to ignore it all they want, but they just can't avoid the truth.

They may be crazy, but they're crazy for each other.

They sing the chorus _together _one last time.

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
_Well that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
**

He kisses her forehead.

**I love the way you lie.**


End file.
